Red Crickee
by SmokeyJaeden1776
Summary: Carmen finds herself in Sydney chasing a new V.I.L.E operative when she gets hurt. Graham finds a very injured Carmen on the side of the street. RedCrackle Warning:blood, and descriptions of serious injuries
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!  
So I have been toying with this idea quite a bit, it has been brewing in my mind ever since I watched the second season of Carmen Sandiego.  
Also this is only my second story ever, so if you have any tips/criticism please send them to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Carmen Sandiego.

* * *

WARNING: There is blood, and descriptions of serious injuries. Proceed at you own risk.

Graham sat in his small apartment staring at the wall.

He grabbed a bagel and put strawberry cream cheese on it.

He walked over to his couch and sat down he just sat there staring at it, he couldn't get himself self to eat it. He was still pretty shaken from earlier today, there was something just prodding at his memory, but he couldn't remember for the life of him, it was so frustrating.

But memory wasn't the only frustrating thing. He didn't understand why every time he was with Carmen it was like he was finally breathing, like there was a small wall being lifted just from looking at her.

When he first found her back stage he had a huge pang in his heart, almost like he had met her before, and now he was yearning for anything from her.

When she said her name was Carmen it sounded like she told the truth, it just didn't sit right with him, almost like she had a different name.

He looked down at his bagel that he hadn't even touched yet and forced himself to take a bit. The bagel tasted like nothing in his mouth. He thought back to the weird lab he had found Carmen in. He wondered what was she even doing there in the first place, he was really impressed with the skills she had when he first saw her use them, it was then that it clicked, she was not putting on a play for children, she was something else, maybe an assassin he thought for a brief time but then realized that the men she fought, she never killed them just stunned them or knocked then unconscious, so he settled for a spy.

The more he thought about Carmen the more his heart yearned for her; he didn't know why he felt that way. As he was thinking about her he wondered where she was from. She looked like she was from Some Spanish culture, he wondered if he could look her up on the Internet and see if anything popped up.

He quickly tossed his bagel into the garbage and sat down at his computer. He typed in Carmen, and then realized he would need a last name too. He thought about it for a couple minutes, then realized he had heard her name in the building; Carmen Sandiego.

He was surprised on what he saw when he hit search. There were multiple police reports on her as well an article.

What surprised him most was that they were all in a different country; Africa, South America, Mexico, Greece, Rome; anywhere you could think of and she had been there. Through out his searching he found that Carmen was not a spy, but a thief. THIEF!

The weird thing he constantly found was that everything she stole was at some point of time returned to the rightful owner. Now he was conflicted on if she was a good person or not, he wanted to believe that she was good but she was a thief, a thief couldn't be good. Right?

As he was thinking this his mind brought forth the reminder that the weird crazy lady from earlier today was planning to kill thousands of people, but Carmen had risked both her life and his, just to make sure that thing was shut off properly.

And then there was the thing that she kept calling him Gray, It had him wondering if she had actually known him during the time his memories had been taken away, maybe he worked with her and something happened that was so terrible that she didn't want him to remember how painful the experience was.

All he knew now was that he had so many questions in his head; he needed to talk to her, but there was a problem there he had no clue where Carmen Sandiego was at in the world.

* * *

3 Months later

Carmen ran into an alley, and then cursed as she realized that she took the wrong one, this one was a dead end; she had lost her cloak a few blocks down ripped in half. Luckily she had more at base. Carmen tried to jump up and catch a pipe that was hanging loose from a tall building, hoping she could grab it and hoist herself up the wall and onto the building, but to no avail, it was to high for her to grab. She slipped in a puddle on her way down and fell on her butt before she hopped up after hearing someone enter into the ally way.

You might be asking what Carmen was doing in Sydney, alone.

Well Player detected something strange going on with the power in Sydney, there were constant power outages happening on and off. Now power outages were normally not a problem, but with each and every power outage there were thefts happening all over, what was really weird was that the power was going out for longer and longer periods of time. Almost like the power was being seeped from the city.

If this were a normal mission than the entire crew would have come. Unfortunately this was not a normal mission, the rest of the team was preoccupied with something in London, so Carmen told them she found something seriously bad happening and that she had to go, the team understood, and said they would hold down the fort in London.

But really Carmen was incredibly scared that this could have been Gray back under the influence of V.I.L.E. And then another thing occurred to her that all of the black outs were closing in on his house, so maybe V.I.L.E was trying get rid of him for good.

So here she was cornered in an alley by a new recruit to V.I.L.E, that… was really good, she must have been at the top of the new class.

She was a tall woman, around 5'10" Carmen guessed, she had curly raven black hair that sopped mid back, he eyes were electric blue, she wore black pants, black combat boots, and a black leather jacket that from the small bulges here and there, held weapons.

The woman took slow taunting steps towards her. "My, my… look at what the _sheep_ dragged in." The women said through he deep red lips, which were currently curled upwards in a smirk.

"Who are you?" Carmen asked the women. She had been surprise attacked by her earlier. This woman was incredibly well trained. but seamed to fight better near larger areas of electricity.

"OH! My apologies, how could I be so rude, the names _Shadow_."

Shadow said in an Australian accent. Pulling out a razor sharp boomerang.

"But you… You are the elusive Carmen Sandiego, the one who has escaped all other V.I.L.E operatives that have been sent to you from the old classes, the one who has beat them _all_. But I'm here to show you that you can't fight everyone you meet. I'm the _death_ that follows in with the shadows."

"Quite the charmer I see." Carmen said her scraped up back up against the brick wall. Dropping into a fighting stance, analyzing this girls every move.

"Oh you've only seen a fraction of what I can do," Shadow said just before lunging at Carmen with a dagger that had been tucked up in her sleeve. knowing she would already block the boomerang.

With a dagger aiming for her heart Carmen moved as fast as she could, unfortunately she wasn't out of full range before the dagger came into contact with her shoulder. She stifled a scream, her shoulder felt like it was on fire, the throbbing pain making her feel like collapsing and never getting up again. She gritted her teeth as she grabbed Shadows arm and twisted her over on to her back. The dagger still in her shoulder Carmen quickly yanked it out while gritting her teeth as hard as she could without breaking them. Her entire body was throbbing and shaking with pain. She was losing blood fast.

Shadow was back up in a heartbeat, slashing at Carmen with her boomerang, each time hitting brick; it was getting on her nerves.

Carmen was quickly ducking and trying to evade Shadow as best as she could with a shoulder that was currently split open. If she could get to the entrance and make a run for her motorcycle that was a few blocks away the she could try and contact Player. She sent an experienced punch to Shadow, catching her in the stomach, before using the dagger that was in her shoulder earlier and swiped it at Shadow.

Shadow ducked, and kicked trying as hard as she could to get a good hit on Carmen, with no such luck, she needed to have more space to throw her boomerang.

Carmen found the opening that she needed, Shadow was almost behind her, all she had to do was get that boomerang away from her. Carmen wasn't stupid she knew that if she left the alley without that boomerang then Shadow would strike her down before she even got 10 feet away. She saw her chance; Shadow was getting impatient, and beginning to let that make her moves sluggish. She had her boomerang out at a perfect angle for Carmen to grab and run.

Carmen ran to the left, Shadow ran to the right.

Carmen didn't know if this plan would work, but she really hoped it did, as she ran by Shadow she jumped up and bounced off the wall ducked down and grabbed the boomerang out of Shadow's hand and used Shadows shoulder to launch herself forward. Out of the alley.

She landed harshly, pain flaring up her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Shadow colliding with the brick wall hard, she could hear something crack, probably Shadow's shoulder from the way she hit the wall.

Carmen quickly got up. Stumbling a bit from the pain she took off down the street, boomerang in hand.

As she ran she put as much pressure on her shoulder as she could, but looked down and realized she was leaving a splattered blood trail.

Carmen needed to get to her motorcycle, but she also really needed to get the bleeding under control, or she was going to die.

She spotted a small old antique store that was only a block from her bike. Perfect.

She ran up to the door and yanked it open and ran inside. The smell of old things hit her like a brick wall. The old music was quiet and made things seem like everything was fine.

Her lungs felt like they were going to explode from her chest. The pain was beginning to make her see black dots in her vision. She blinked them away.

She saw a bathroom sign in the left back corner. She started to make her way there without getting blood on the things.

"Hello dear, welcome to Mrs. Burgs Antique shop, is there anything I might be able to help you with?" A voice said from behind Carmen. Practically scaring her to death.

She forgot someone might be here to see her.

She turned around to a small woman, maybe in her 80s. With white hair and cute glasses on her wrinkled face. She made sure to be turned a little so the woman couldn't see her shoulder.

"Oh um… I just need to get to the bathroom." Carmen said her voice cracking. She cleared her throat. "Please." She added

"Oh of course dear it's right back here." She said before walking in front of Carmen to show her the way.

Carmen carefully followed the woman to the bathrooms in the left corner of the small shop while the old lady continued to talk.

"It's not very often we get young costumers around here. Most of the time it's older folk looking for something for something very particular." The woman said

Out of all that Carmen picked up on one particular thing the lady said. We? was there someone else here in the shop?

"We?" she asked aloud.

"What? Oh right, well me my late husband of course. He passed away about four years ago, but I know he stays with me in this old place. Watching over me, and helping me with things just like he used to. Ah those were good times, good times in deed." She said sighing

We walked up to the bathroom and took a right to head to the women's side.

"Here we are dear." She turned around and finally saw the wound on Carmen's shoulder.

"Oh! My, you look like you might need some bandages." The women said pushing her glasses on her face. Analyzing her blood covered shoulder.

"Um… yes please?" Carmen said, uncomfortable with some one actually seeing her wounds besides her team.

"All righty I'll be right back, why don't you go ahead and try to take that shirt off, so I can clean that up for you." She said already on her way to get the items.

Carmen did not want this woman to see her collection of scars from her entire life of criminal stuff.

"Wait I can bandage myself, you don't need to." She said trying to say something. She couldn't think strait with her head pounding.

"Non-sense I won't let you do it yourself." The woman called from somewhere in the store.

Carmen decided it might be best if someone helped her with the wound, it was bleeding so badly that it had started to soak up her sleeve of the hand that was trying to keep pressure on it. She walked in to the bathroom. It was clean and white, with a few flowers on the sinks little counter. She grabbed some paper towels and started trying to get the blood flow to stop, but to do that she would have to clean it.

She really didn't want to clean it knowing how much pain that is, but it had to be done.

She carefully grabbed the edge of her shirt; she pulled it up with her good arm getting blood on her stomach as she slowly pulled it up she was able to get it up and her left arm out, but when she tried to get her right out it was to painful.

The fabric was stuck to her skin from the blood; it was like trying to peel off her skin, with a wound that hurt like the devil. She knew it would have to be cut.

The woman came into the bathroom with an arm full of supplies.

"All right dear lets see what we have to work with." She said going around Carmen to look at her shoulder closely.

"Well… it doesn't look to bad, I can't really tell you how bad it is until we get it cleaned up. Then I can see if you hit some arteries." She said grabbing the scissors from her pile of supplies. She gently cut away the shirt before slowly tugging it off.

Carmen looked into the mirror when the shirt came off. She saw all her other scars, each one with there own memories. She hissed when the old lady put a clean wet rag around her wound.

She watched as the lady continued to clean up around her shoulder before going a little closer to her wound. She groaned when she started cleaning just around the edges her wound.

The old lady rung her rag out in the sink making it look like some type of… pink bloodbath almost.

"Well it is going to need stiches, but it isn't that bad, you were very lucky, you just missed the brachial artery. That would have been very bad." The old lady said reapplying her rag to stop the extra blood flow.

"Thank you, Mrs…" She realized she didn't know this woman's name, now she felt horrible.

"Mrs. Burgs, but you can call me Alice." She said still keeping the rag on my shoulder.

"Thank you…Alice."

"You're welcome, but it's not over yet we still have to stich this thing up." She said pulling the rag away and tossing it in the sink before going over to now small pile and picked up a little gray tin. She popped the top off; in side was a spool of thread and a couple different sizes of needles. In her other hand she had a bottle of ibuprofen. She handed her two ibuprofen capsules to her before getting a cup of water and giving that to her as well.

After Carmen took the medicine they had to wait for it to kick in before they could begin.

"So… Where did you learn to treat wounds?" Carmen asked Alice.

"In World war 2, my mother was a nurse and treated the injured men, I was very little maybe around five or six when she first started bringing me, but by the time the war ended I had watched her treat so many men I was able to do quite a few things."

Alice said sadly. "And then when I was 19 I became a nurse and was one for 5 years before I had my daughter."

Carmen took this information in. "What about your father? Did he fight in the war?"

She blurted before she realized what she was said.

"Somewhat, he was a spy for the American army, both my mother and father were American. But after the war we moved all the way here to Australia. Here is where I met my husband, and where my little girl was born. So I've stayed here.

Carmen was speechless; this woman had been through so much.

"Ok I think we should start stitching you up." Alice said reaching for the kit.

* * *

One hour later.

Carmen let out a deep breath as Alice cut the string to the last stich.

She quickly rapped Carmen's shoulder up so that the stiches would hold.

"Alright I think we're done." Alice said she hand a red shirt to Carmen.

"Red seems to be your color." She said.

"Thank you so much Alice, I don't think I would be alive right now if it wasn't for you." Carmen said carefully putting the shirt on.

"You're very welcome, I'm just glad I was able to help _someone_ again. You might want to get going, it's almost dark, and I'm sure you have to get going before someone finds you." Alice said heading towards the door.

Looking out the door Carmen was shocked to see that it really was almost completely dark out. She did really need to get going and get the team out here to help her with taking Shadow down.

She thanked Alice once again before starting towards her motorcycle. When she finally found her bike. She cautiously walked up towards it making sure Shadow wasn't trying to hide somewhere nearby.

She started it up; the thrumming of the engine was familiar comfort.

She pushed the throttle down and started her way to the street.

Carmen had not even driven a mile before there was a boomerang imbedded into the lamppost right next to her. She quickly turned around to see Shadow on a motorbike chasing after her. She groaned and turned back to face the road. She would have to try and lose her.

Carmen took a sharp turn down a one-way street that led into some neighborhood. She looked behind her a saw that Shadow was still behind her. Perfect. Carmen had one crazy plan. She knew that there was an old railroad somewhere around here. She just had to time it _perfectly_. All she had to do was jump onto the moving train. _No big deal._ She knew that there was a train going through because she was supposed to be on it.

She took another sharp turn, and was about to take _another_ sharp turn into an (not dead end) alley; when her bike went skidding out from under her.

Carmen went flying through the air, hitting the hard pavement with such a force it forced all the air out of her lungs. She felt pain ripple from her shoulder and blood starting to seep into her bandages. The stiches broke.

She looked over at her bike and saw a boomerang sticking out of the tire.

Carmen quickly got onto her feet, hurting her shoulder more. She could feel the bruise that was forming from the fall on her back, it was a dull pain compared to her shoulder.

She watched as Shadow jumped off her bike and threw another boomerang, this one aimed strait for Carmen's head.

She ducked, counted to five turned at just the right angle and caught the boomerang on it's way back to Shadow.

Shadow started to smoke. The look she was giving Carmen was one of pure hate. Sparks started sizzling in her hair. Carmen didn't know what was going on with her but it did not look good. She threw the boomerang at Shadow's bike hitting the tire so she couldn't get away later. She grabbed the dagger that was in her boot (with her left hand) and ran at Shadow.

She swung at Shadow, the dagger inches away from Shadows face. Shadow dropped low and swung her leg at Carmen's legs. Carmen jumped her leg and landed a mean left hook to Shadow's face. Which was going to leave a dark bruise.

Shadow let out a loud yell of rage, flung her arms in front of her, and electricity came out of them. Letting all the pent up electricity come out to see the light of day.

The blow hit Carmen strait in the chest, burning a hole strait through her shirt.

Carmen flew backwards landing on someone's lawn. She could feel a few ribs crack under contact. Her shoulder was on fire. It hurt so much that she just wanted to give into the darkness that threatened to claim her. She had black dots in her vision, her ears were ringing. Everything hurt. She was sure that her entire torso was going to be bruised.

After taking a raged breath Carmen slowly blinked the stars in her vision away, and slowly got up. It was so painful trying to do anything at all. But she got up anyway, and took in her surroundings. She saw Shadow lying unconscious on the pavement; there was a little bit of fire blazing in some dry grass. Her ears were still ringing but starting to clear up.

She took a small step and felt pain flare up her leg; she looked down and saw that there was a small shard of something stuck in her leg. She looked around to see what may have ben lodged in her leg. She saw Shadow's bike pretty much blown to smithereens

_'So that's what is in my leg.'_ She thought.

She glanced at Shadow to see her unconscious on the pavement.

She noticed that some of the houses bedroom lights were turning on. Her ears had cleared enough to hear someone ask what was going on.

It sounded like a little child.

She nearly burst into tears realizing that there were people here, families, and she had put them all in danger. If Shadow's electricity hit one of the houses it could have ended up killing the entire family.

She heard murmuring from behind a door and realized that she need to get out of there, or they would catch her in her weak state. She slowly limped her way to the alley she was going to turn into earlier.

She continued through the alley, and across the street. She needed to get as far away from there as she could.

Everything was numb, the pain was to much for her, the shard was still logged in her leg, it moved every time she took a step. Every thing in her body hurt she could barely breath. Every step felt like she was walking on nails. She was too weak. She collapsed near a dingy apartment building. Black spots swimming in her vision once again.

She saw the silhouette of man that looked like Gray as it got closer. She tried to open her eyes a little more, but found she couldn't. Black started to take over her vision.

She gladly succumbed to the dark. All her pain turned numb.

* * *

A/N  
Ok so did you like it? I'm still pretty iffy about. PLEASE tell me what you think.  
I will not make another chapter unless people actually want me to.  
Please leave a review on whether it's good or bad.

~Smokey Jae 12/2/2019


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!  
Sorry for not posting in a while i've been incredibly busy with so many things.  
I hope you guys like this chapter. I think this one is really bad, so if you guys still want more chapters after this really bad one please let me know or i will not do anymore.  
This story is a bit of a struggle because I don't have a full plot so i'm still trying to see where this story will lead to.

Also keep in mind that when I say 'middle of chest' in means just below the collar bone, and just before her breasts. There would be only a _tiny_ bit of cleavage showing meaning there is _No_ nudity/flashing.  
Just saying that now.

* * *

30 min before

Graham quietly sat at his favorite café, slowly drinking his coffee as the sun started to go down.

He glanced at his watch. 7:30 He should get going it was getting dark out and he needed to get back to his apartment. He had dishes to clean, and laundry to wash.

He sighed as he drank the last of his cup before standing up and leaving a tip.

He slowly started his way home. He was thankful for the night off. A power outage hit the opera house, and the back up generator would not work. So he got the day off.

The café wasn't far from his apartment complex. Maybe only a mile max. It's why it was his favorite. Not far of a walk for him. And it was cheap. that was a key detail.

He was only a couple of blocks away from his apartment when he heard a loud explosion. Seconds after the explosion there was scream of pain. A woman's scream, tugged at the edges of his memory, not quite in reach.

He took off into a sprint, across the street and one block away from his apartment he rounded the corner to see two motorcycles; a red one with popped tires and its side tore off from what looked like a major slide out. The other was what looked like it once was a black bike, now was blown to smithereens.

There was a girl, unconscious, dressed in black clothing. Her black hair was fanned out around her with scrapes and bruises on her face.

He knelt next to her, taking in her injuries.

She had a bloodstain on her jacket. If it was hers or not he couldn't tell. She was covered in small shallow cuts. Her shoulder looked like it could have been broken.

Graham quickly looked over to the alley across away from him. He thought he heard a small grunt of pain.

He took a couple steps closer to the alley before his attention turned to one of the houses door opening and man coming out with the woman behind him on the phone with 911.

Multiple house doors opened, and people spilled out onto the street to see the previous commotion.

Minutes later the police were examining the scene, with paramedics putting the girl on a stretcher and loading her into an ambulance.

He looked around him in the chaos, running his hand through his hair trying to make sense of what had happened.

The police came up to him asking him if he knew anything.

He said he had no clue saying where he was at and why he was the one to be seen with the victim.

There were bike parts strewn all over the place. And strangely enough metal boomerangs just lying around next to_ daggers._

The police found traces of the other person. Besides daggers and a motorcycle. One person's lawn was covered in _blood._

After his small talk with the police he decided there was nothing he could do to help. So he decided to head home.

He decided to take an alley to get to his apartment faster.

Halfway through the alley he caught sight of bloody handprints on the side of the wall.

He walked up to the first handprint on the wall. It was still wet. Blood was dripping down the wall.

Noticing that there was a small trail of blood on the ground he decided to follow it.

It went strait out of the alley across the street and around the corner of his apartment.

He stopped himself short when he saw a woman's figure falling to the ground.

Quickly he ran up to the figure feeling his breath hitch at seeing whom it was.

"Carmen".

He stood over her as her eyes closed.

"Hey Carmen, look at me, don't close your eyes!" He said frantically, not knowing _what_ to _do_.

His yelling was not fruitful as her eyes closed. He quickly checked her pulse letting out a breath as he felt a small 'thump thump thump.'

It was then he took in her body. Almost vomiting from the wounds he saw.

She had a burn mark the size of his palm in the middle of her chest; it had burned away her shirt in that area. Leaving a mark that was eventually going to leave a scar on her skin.

He noticed her right shoulder was covered in blood, some dripping down her arm with her hand red from trying to keep pressure on the wound.

She had a shard of the black bike in her leg, quickly oozing blood.

Her left arm was covered in skid marks with bits of gravel stuck in her skin.

She was so much worse than the other woman.

What the hell happened to his little thief?

* * *

A.N.

OK so what did you think, Ok? Bad? Really bad? Tell me what you think.

~SmokeyJae1776

12/23/2019


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for going completely MIA I been having some major technical difficulties, and am just barely able to get this done from my phone. So it might be a while till I can get another chapter to actually post. Though with the little bit of extra time I have ok my hands it might be sooner rather than later.

I hope you enjoys this chapter, i had a little bit of trouble trying to figure out the best way for people to understand that wounds don't magically heal.

And don't forget this if ypu have any criticism please tell me, it helps me to understand what i need to do better. And if you have an idea please tell me i am open to many ideas.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Carmen Sandiego. **

* * *

Graham filled with worry, quickly grabbed his phone and punched in a number; he hesitated for a second before hitting the call button.

As he listened to the ringing of the phone he wiped a strand of hair off of Carmen's face, peering at the damage once more to get a better evaluation.

He jumped when he heard a strong 'hello?' from the other line.

He took a deep breath before answering.

"Hi Claire it's me, Graham, you know that favor you owe me, well I need to take you up on that now." Graham with a steady voice.

"Oh, Graham… alright where do you need me at?" She said after a few moments of silence.

Graham quickly gave her the address.

"Alright, I've got it written down. It will take me roughly 20 minutes to get all my gear and get down there, what kind of condition is the patient in?" Claire asked, he could hear her rushing around whatever room she was in.

"Lets say she's in critical condition, I can feel her pulse… but it's weak." He said keeping his hand on her neck trying to make sure he could still feel her pulse.

"Ok, I'll try to be there as fast as I can. Don't try and move her I have to get there and see what kind of condition she's in before you move her; it could do a lot of damage, so what ever you do DO NOT MOVE HER!" She yelled the last part so loud that Graham had to remove the phone from his ears.

"Alight, and one more thing…" Graham said

"What?" Claire asked though the phone stopping what she was currently doing.

"Do not tell anyone where you are going, and do not bring anyone with you." Graham said with a serious tone.

"Well duh, from the sound of your voice when I first heard you sounded like you got yourself into trouble. Again." Claire said before hanging up.

Graham sighed and shoved his phone into his back pocket. He didn't think she could wait 20 minutes; Carmen's skin was paling drastically, she looked almost dead. He didn't know what happened to her but whatever happened it was not pretty.

He put his hand underneath her head so that he could lift her head up onto his lap, and almost immediately drew his hand back, feeling a warm sticky wetness; his hand was covered in thick red blood.

Graham quickly moved her head to the side; there, on the back of her head was a cut that was oozing blood. How did he not notice this sooner?

"Cricky" Graham cursed before making a quick decision and ripping the bottom of his shirt.

Using the piece of cloth, he rapped it around her head to try and stop the bleeding. He noticed that the blood flow in her shoulder and leg were still not slowing down, he quickly started applying pressure to the shoulder wound first, he didn't know how much pressure he could put on her leg without disrupting the shard in her leg.

He didn't know if she could survive long enough until Claire was able to reach her and help her. She was loosing so much blood, it was puddling around her almost dead looking body. Her face was becoming paler by the minute. He would have thought her dead were it not for his hand on her pulse, constantly making sure it as still there.

He felt so hopeless, he didn't know if she could survive this, with the amount of blood she was loosing, at the rate she was loosing it at, he didn't think Claire could make it in time. Because somewhere deep, deep down inside of him, he cared for this girl deeply, and he didn't have the tinniest clue as to why.

* * *

9 minutes later a white SUV pulled up next to him, and a small brunet got out as quickly as she could.

"Finally." Graham grumbled

"I tried to get here as quickly as I could! Wh- holy smokes! You were not kidding when you said it was bad." Claire said in a rush, grabbing a few tools from the back of the car.

Claire ran up to Carmen and quickly checked for a pulse.

"Fudder cakes." she breathed out.

"What? What's wrong now?" Graham asked worried.

"Her pulse is weak" She mumbled digging through her bag for a stethoscope, and quickly went to listen to her breathing.

"Her breath is a little ragged, there might be a small amount of fluid in her lunges." She said.

It took Claire all of 30 seconds to assess the situation, and decide what would be best for Carmen.

"I'm going to need you to pick her up." Claire said "Very carefully, or you could end up killing her with one wrong move."

"That sure makes me feel good." Graham said sarcastically, bending down and carefully sliding his arms underneath her, making sure to not touch any of her wounds.

"Wait…" Claire said before he was able to stand. She grabbed Carmen's arm that was dangling just off the other side of him. And repositioned her so he would be able to carry her up many flights of stairs. Carmen's shoulder wound had mostly stopped bleeding, her leg wound had slowed exponentially, it was only a small trickle now.

"Be careful we don't want that shoulder to be opened up again." She said

"Right" he mumbled and gently stood up, Claire helping to keep him steady.

Graham carefully headed to the stairs that lead to his small apartment.

Claire went back to her car, grabbed multiple bags full of different medical supplies, and headed up the first flight of stairs after Graham.

Graham did not know why he wanted to live on the top floor; he was dying by the time he had gotten to his door. He told Claire his key was under a small kangaroo statue that had a small compartment on the bottom, before finally getting through his door. He quickly led Claire to his bedroom and gently set Carmen on his bed.

Claire immediately got to work.

"Alright I'm going to have to give her an IV, can you please get me a damp rag so that I can clean up the area that I'm going to be feeding it through." Claire said rushing around gathering supplies and setting things up properly.

"Alright, do you want it warm or cool?" Graham asked.

"Warm would be preferred." She muttered

Graham rushed into his kitchen looking for a rag of some sort, searching through his cabinets before finally finding one, he quickly ran it under warm water and rung it out before taking off back towards his room, when he got there he was taken aback, there was equipment everywhere, an IV with a stand on one side, trays of things for extracting, and many, many bandages. Claire must have found and used every single towel from his bathroom, setting them all around and under Carmen's bloody figure.

"Here, bring it here." She said to him holding her hand out.

He handed her the rag and she quickly got to work on cleaning the inside of Carmen's forearm, and grabbing a needle that was attached to the bag on the stand, she expertly slipped it right under her skin, then taped it down as to keep it from falling out. Claire gabbed a large syringe with an odd looking needle and proceeded to place that into the top of the bag and squirt the contents into the IV bag.

"That was just some electrolytes, it should help make sure she has at least some fluids in her." She said turn to a tray and messing with some of her equipment.

"We need to get that shard out of her leg before it becomes infected, but I am worried, she has already lost a lot of blood, I'm not sure how much more she can loose before she goes into shock and dies, I think it's already at a critical amount, but again not sure." She said

"What about a blood transfusion, couldn't we do that" Graham said

"I would but I have no clue what her blood type is, and that is a risk I can not take." Claire said carefully wiping at the wound around Carmen's leg wound.

"O-positive" Graham said quickly, not knowing where it came from, but knowing it was correct.

"What?" Claire asked shocked.

"Her blood type, it's O-positive."

"Alright, but there is still a problem, I didn't bring any blood bags with me."

"I'm an A-positive, I can give her some of my blood." He said fully confident.

"That could defiantly work. How 'bout I get this shard out and stich her up first, and the we'll hook you up for a transfusion."

"That sounds like a plan." He said

Claire immediately got to work, swabbing her leg with an anesthetic, preparing the needle and thread, and then she pulled out a large set of tweezers.

"This should help get this shard out without accidentally cutting her anymore.

I'm also going to need you to hold this rag on her leg and when I get this thing out, you're going to have to immediately apply pressure to the wound. "

Claire placed the giant tweezers at the base of the shard and slowly pulled the shard out Carmen's leg, the squelching sound it made when it was finally pulled out, would forever haunt Grahams memories.

He quickly applied the pressure, trying to slow down the blood flow, that was now oozing blood at a very alarming rate.

Claire dropped the piece of metal in a tray and tried to make sure there were no fragments still in her flesh. When she was sure there were no other pieces she grabbed the needle and string, tying a small knot at the end, and started to sew Carmen's flesh back together, starting from the inside of the wound it's self.

Claire was almost done when Carmen started shaking and thrashing, her legs and arms flailing all around her. Graham grabbed her leg and was trying hold it down but she was shaking so much he worried she would shake herself off of the table.

"She's going into cardiac arrest! Try to hold her down!" Claire yelled grabbing two different machines. She hooked one up to Carmen's middle finger, hooking the little box on the IV stand, and seconds latter a loud beeping sounded around the room. Claire grabbed the other machine and knocked the things off of Grahams nightstand, planting the box on it instead, she grabbed two patches and ripped Carmen's shirt strait down the middle, exposing her bra, and numerous scars around her torso.

Claire placed the patches on either side of the burn mark. Grabbing two AED's, she got ready to place them over the patches on Carmen's chest.

"I'm going to shout 'clear' and I'm going to need you to try and keep her as still as you can." She shouted.

"Graham?" She asked looking over at his pale face. His eyes were filled with worry as he watched the little thing hooked onto the IV stand beeping loudly, all the color drained from his face.

He glanced at Claire realizing she was talking to him.

"Listen I know this is really scary, but right now I need your help to keep her alive." She said

Graham straitened his back and clenched his jaw determination filling him. "What do you need me to do?"

Claire repeated her orders to Graham. He nodded solemnly grabbing onto Carmen.

Claire shouted "Clear!" and then presses the two pieces together, Carmen jolted up, but the beeping did not stop, instead it got even more erratic.

Claire tried it two more times, Carmen jolting each time, before the beeping stopped and the line went flat.

* * *

A/N

Mhuaha, there is a cliffhanger! Never done one of those before, and i dont think i'm going to be doing them all of the time, because personally it makes my so anxious when there is one. So i will try to update within the next two weeks, but you never know.

I hope you guys liked it sorry it was a little bit short. please dont forget to comment, if it was not for all of the comments i would not have had the motivation to do this. So thank you.

~SmokeyJae

4-29-2020

* * *

just realized this was the first time i have updated in 2020!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thank you, thank you, thank you! for all of your reviews! It is an amazing feeling knowing that people actually like your work.  
This is a pretty short chapter, but it's at least something for you. I actually had this done last week, but again, many technical problems, that are really getting on my nerves.  
Hope you like it!

* * *

"Her heart stopped!" Graham practically screamed.

"Thank you captain obvious." Claire said gruffly.

"We need to try this a few more times it could be all that revives her heart." She said getting the AED's ready again.

"We're going to need to do that blood transfusion, she needs more blood in her body." She said

"Where's the transfusion kit?" He asked

"Just give me a minute, we need to get her heart pumping first."

"Clear!" Claire yelled out, Graham rushed back to stable Carmen's body.

Carmen's body jolted so hard, but nothing happened.

"Clear!" She yelled again. Graham's own heart was practically in his head he could feel every pulse throughout his entire body. He held his breath.

Carmen's body jolted again, and seconds later there was a soft beeping, sounding throughout the room. A small soft rhythmic bleep…pleep…pleep, that sounded like music to his ears. The both breathe a sigh of relief.

Claire set and left the AED on the nightstand, just incase they needed it again. Hopefully they wouldn't ever need it on Carmen again.

"We need to get that blood transfusion going. Now, before that happens again." Claire said.

She ran to one of the trays that she had set out and grabbed a small bag with a single tube in it. Claire attached two needles, one on each end. Graham pulled a chair over to the side of the bed opposite of the IV stand and set his arm on his bed next to Carmen's sleeping body.

Claire carefully cleaned and inserted the needle strait into his blood steam, clamping it off in middle so that it wouldn't go squirting out, then proceeded to do the same on Carmen's arm. Claire let the clap free, and Graham watched mesmerized as his blood slowly made its way through the tube before disappearing into Carmen's arm.

"She should be alright after this, right?" He asked Claire who was getting things to finish sewing up Carmen's leg, which had started bleeding again.

Claire was silent.

Graham stayed silent as he watched Claire go from one wound to another, between stitching, pulling rock pieces out of skin, and wrapping, up any and all wounds, there was a lot to do, and graham was not feeling to hot, he was so tired, his body already needing to replenish his blood that was getting dangerously low.

Carmen looked more alive now that he really looked at her, she wasn't deathly pale, and her lips no longer had a blue hue to them, her life force was returning to her.  
Claire clamped the tube connecting Carmen and Graham before removing the needles from both patients.

Claire treated the wound on Carmen'a chest, applying a salve to help keep the pain numb, as well as keep the burn cool. She examined Carmen's shoulder stating it to be a knife wound, and that it looked to have already treated already but the stitches were broken.

"Do you happen to know what happened too this woman?" Claire asked.

"Carmen"

"what?"

"Her name, is Carmen. And I have no clue on what happened to her."

* * *

A\N

So what did you think! please remember to review they have become my motivation!If you have any ideas please tell me because i totally open to many ideas.

smokeyJae

5/8/2020


End file.
